A Good Watcher
by Writer-4ever-and-always
Summary: Jo was always good at watching, but curiosity did kill the cat... WINCEST Sam/Dean No threesome. Oneshot...?
1. Chapter 1

Jo watched because that was what she was good at. When she was little she used to watch birds, could tell which ones were which in seconds. Then as she got older it was hunters. She could name any hunter that had walked into the Roadhouse no matter if it was years ago since she had last seen them…which was why a lot of hunters tended to stay away from her now that she was out hunting by herself.

She was sitting on her car now, watching everything and waiting to for the Winchester boys to come out of the bar. It was almost closing time and there were only five cars left in the parking lot.

She knew both boys wouldn't be drunk because they were interviewing some people in the bar and she wanted to compare notes with them. They were working the same case.

The only reason she didn't mosey right in was because she had just been in the night before and some guy had gotten a little too friendly. She had sent him to the hospital and she had a feeling that his friends wouldn't like to see her so soon.

The door opened and she sat open recognizing Sam's mop of brown hair and she was just about to yell out and wave when something made her stop.

She wasn't sure if it was the grin on Sam's face…she hadn't seen Sam smile in a while, or if it was Dean's laughter...because it was a happy laugh not his cocky laugh that was reserved for flirting.

She watched as Sam started talking about something she couldn't hear and Dean laughed even harder…maybe they were drunk.

The next part was something that she always replayed in her mind…even as she was old and wrinkly, watching her grandkids…

It was like the boys glowed…it was like nothing she had ever seen before.

Sam turned to say something and Dean tripped over an old piece of car and Sam laughed even harder, catching his brother. She always remembered this part because it was like a movie.

Sam caught Dean and continued laughing and Dean smirked, leaning in and cutting off the laugh with his lips.

It had taken Jo a second to get over the shock but when she did she couldn't help but nodding…it made sense.

The way they were raised…the way Dean acted around Sammy, how each boy seemed to know each other like they were made from the same person…it used to creep her out.

It all seemed to fall into place and Jo actually smiled because despite the kissing, she noticed Sam's relaxed shoulders and Dean's smile.

They were blinding together…it was hard to watch.

Dean broke apart, laughing again mumbling something and Sam rolled his eyes this time yanking Dean to him, placing a light kiss on his lips.

The love that came off of that one small kiss made Jo's throat clog and her heart hurt.

She continued to watch as the boys just watched each other, both whispering things that made the other smile.

Jo always stored that memory away because it helped her hunt; it reminded her of what she was fighting for.

She was silent as Dean tousled Sam's hair and started to walk around to the driver's side door. Jo had to bite back a laugh as Sam watched Dean's ass, and as Dean added an extra sway to his hips.

She rolled her eyes, _Boys! _

As the Impala drove off she got out her cell phone, dialing Sam's number, "Hey Sam, its Jo. I was wondering if you boys could come and help me out."


	2. Chapter 2

**I think the story will continue but as of right now i was asked to do it in Sam and Dean's point of view. So enjoy!**

Dean was being a jerk...he knew that. They weren't drinking because they were hunting so he couldn't use the normal excuse of being intoxicated to explain his behavior.

He was laughing and flirting with the bartender partly because she would give them useful information but also because he could see Sam getting pissed.

He had purposely told the bartender that Sam was his friend, that way Sam could storm right up and kiss him. He knew Sam wouldn't but he wished he would...

Dean was sick of Sam being so secretive about their relationship, no one knew them and they traveled so often that he didn't really care who knew about them...so why did Sam always have to hid it.

"Dean, come on I think we have a lead."

Dean winked at the bartender who just giggled and slid him her number. He made a show of picking it up and he thought Sam might throttle him.

"I think Jo's been here. We are close to her territory and one of the regulars was complaining about his friend being put in the hospital by a 'pretty little blonde, she-devil.' The others said his friend grabbed her ass and was getting a little rough so she turned around and punched him."

Dean nodded, feeling slightly proud of Jo, "Way to go Jo!"

Sam rolled his eyes and they sat back down at the table, folding his lengthy frame into the small booth. Dean waited until he knew no one was listening before he asked, "So what's the lead?"

Dean felt Sam's leg brushing against him and he swallowed back the pleasure that shot threw him, "It's a ghost, but its really violent."

"How violent?"

Sam winced and rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at his computer, "Like slicing people into pieces violent."

Dean couldn't help the pictures that flashed in his mind and he shivered, "Well the bartender gave me the address of the last victim's...party house. Apparently he took women there so his wife wouldn't find out."

Sam sighed, rubbing his eyes, "What I want to know is what the ghost is holding on to so we can burn it."

"Maybe we should find Jo tomorrow and ask her."

Dean watched Sam tense up a little more, Dean knew Sam liked Jo in general, she was cool and a great hunter but he didn't like the fact that she liked Dean as more than a friend.

"Maybe."

Dean smiled at him, knocking Sam's leg with his ankle, "What's your issue?"

No one could roll their eyes like Sam, sometimes he did it without even moving his eyes, "You know exactly what my issue is."

"Jealousy?"

Dean smiled as Sam blushed and rolled his eyes even harder, "You were throwing yourself at her."

"You could have came over and kissed me, held my hand, hell even sat next to me..."

He hadn't meant to sound so bitter and he just glared down at his hands, wishing he had a beer to at least hold and fiddle with. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Let's go. I want sleep if I'm going to have to fight off Jo tomorrow."

Dean was joking but he knew he sounded annoyed...which he blamed on the smoke...stupid smokers. This night was okay and now it just turned all annoying because he had to get all girly.

"Dean."

He waved Sam off and stood up, sweeping back over to the bar and handing the bartender her number back, giving her a sad smile. Before he could even back away, Sam was there, grabbing his hand, "Sorry but I made him give it back. I didn't want you to be disappointed when he didn't call. He just wants to make sure he's still got_**it.**_**"**

The bartender looked shocked and Dean just stood there, a smile growing on his face, before he squeezed Sam's hand and started to yank him from to the door.

They were almost there when someone threw up right in front of them, Dean had almost fell but Sam's hand yanked him back a little.

"Gross."

Sam's face was scrunched up also and the man's buddy came running over, "Todd are you okay man!"

Dean would always remember the next part, because he wasn't sure if he ever laughed that hard in is entire life. Todd's buddy had come running over and was drunk enough not to pay attention so he ended up face first next to Todd in Todd's puke.

He didn't even realize he was laughing until he couldn't breathe. He could see Sam holding his side too.

The bartender looked pissed and the other people in the bar were laughing along with them.

Sam dragged Dean over the two bodies and managed to calm himself enough to open the door to the bar, having to let go of Dean's hand to make sure he didn't slip on puke.

Dean just couldn't stop laughing. "Dude, Dean your gonna throw up."

That just sent him into another round of laughter and he had to stop moving, afraid he would fall over.

Sam realized Dean wasn't next to him and turned trying to act annoyed but Sam was on the edge of laughter himself, plus he was so happy just to see Dean laugh, "Come on Dean."

Dean attempted to walk, only made it a few steps before tripping on his own two feet.

He felt his brother's tall frame catch him, and then heard Sam start to laugh. He smiled because nothing would ever sound as good as Sammy's laughter, then he smirked because he knew how to get Sam to stop laughing at him.

He leaned in quickly stifling Sam's chuckle with his lips. He licked Sam's mouth and his younger brother opened obediently. Kissing Sam was like a drug for him. His mouth so warm and soft, the teeth so needy and hurtful, and his tongue soothing and like candy. Fun to suck.

He pulled back, when he needed air and chuckled, "Always could get you to shut up."

Dean grinned when Sam rolled his eyes and then leaned forward, kissing Dean softly before pulling back, to rest their forehead's together. The small kiss sent little tiny, tingly messages of love throughout Dean's body.

Sam looked him straight in the eyes, softly murmuring to Dean, "I'm sorry...about not ever showing people-."

"You made up for it."

Dean smiled softly at him, lightly playing with Sam's hair, "I love you Dean."

"I love you too, Sammy."

Sam's face lit up and Dean wondered if he would ever get his heart to stop thumping in his chest when Sam smiled.

He pushed back from Sam, silently promising to jump Sam when they got back to the hotel and he walked to the driver's side of the car, smiling when he felt Sam watching his ass.

They jumped in the car, and Sam was still smiling. He grabbed Dean's hand in his and fiddled with the radio. They were relaxed for a second before the phone rang. "Hello?"

After a second Sam smiled, hit Dean lightly on the arm, "Sure we would love to help you out... we are actually in your area."


End file.
